


Alphabetical Order

by HelplesslyCanadian



Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Fellswap - Fandom, Horrortale - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, F/M, M/M, Multi, Possible polygamy, Swapfell, Underfell, fellswap, fontcest/reader, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelplesslyCanadian/pseuds/HelplesslyCanadian
Summary: Your roommate broke something in his universal machine and now different versions of himself and his brother are coming through, what is a girl to do?





	1. About

I have been trying to find the right words to help put this all in order, but it seems like everything I come up with just fallsflat. I have been wondering if the choices I have been making have been the right ones or the wrong ones.

I know most typical stories, be it romance, adventure, or even have some disastrous start, a summary as to what is happening or whats going to happen. So I guess you can say this is mine. Not a very good one, I know. But it is the best I can give you right now. 

Best place too start would be well, the start I guess if I’m going to be typical about it. About three maybe four years ago something big happened, and when I say big, I mean monstrous. In every sense of the word. Mount Ebott, a place that seemed to be completely deserted and just your typical mountain, turned out to be so much more. 

An underground realm housed by actual ‘monsters’ took the whole world by storm. I would very much like go and say everything was… lollipops and sunshine when they surfaced, but, if you watched the news or even read those little articles on Facebook, you know how cruel people can be.

But, that would also mean you know how kind people can be, how loving and generous they could be. Either way, again this was four years ago. Would instead not talk about that right now, but don’t worry, I’ll get to it later. 

I met them two years ago, so kind, and loving, funny, tall, like tall, but the best couple of monsters you could ever meet. A couple of skeleton brothers, Papyrus, despite being the younger brother, you wouldn’t be able to tell with how bloody tall this cinnamon bun is. But he is, I meet Pap first actually. I still laugh when I think about it. And get a little grumpy.

\- - - € - - -

“AHHHH!!! PLEASE!! IM NOT READY TOO DIE YET!!!!”  
I stood in the cereal aisle trying to find the lucky charms when I heard this yell, I panicked a little thinking ‘Oh god someone is seriously trying to rob a groceries store?!’ I took a small peek around the corner and couldn’t help but chuckle when I saw them.

"Silly human, I don't want your life! I just want the pasta sauce!"

I slowly made my way over to the tall creature with a basket on my arm and a grin on my face. From the back he was a very tall, slender person, first glance if it were a quick one, you would think it was death or Slender man. Probably why that poor man freaked out. 

I walked till I stood next too slender and looked between the two. Just to discover the Slender man was a skeleton. He was probably 7'3 maybe 7'2, that's like Eiffel tower tall to my 5'8. 

“There anything I can help you with hun?” 

The two of them looked at me, skelly brightened right up to say something, but the human beat him to it.  
“Please! Help! Get this, this THING away from me!!”  
Skelly’s face dropped. And this man was one of those people anyone working in customer service use to practice 'the look,’ the one that's pretty close to the 'mom’ look and the 'no nonce’ look. Its funny to see people shrink back into them self when you give them this look. Good god.

“Umm… okie, come on hun I’ll help you find your sauce.”  
“Why thank you Miss Human!” That happy smile, how it was possible for him to do it, I don’t know, still thought it was pretty neat. 

Poor thing, I wasn’t sure how long he had been on the surface. I could only guess he was still adjusting the everything. Hell, I lived on it for twenty-three years, and I'm still adjusting.

\- - - € - - -

Papyrus had this air about him that a lot of people just brushed off, I first noticed this the second time I met him. Give off the air of innocents, but, was more then ready to strike if need be. But I could also see why Pap would try to keep up the act. The second time I met with Papyrus was my first time meeting with his brother. 

Heh, an 'undead creature of hell’ after my own…. soul. Papyrus and his brother are like total opposites; it is hilarious to get them going. And heartwarming to see the lengths they would go too for each other.

\- - - € - - -

“Let's see, What the peach puff#2, antique white#3…. fuck ha tomato#4!!!”

“Miss Human! Please watch your language! There could be children nearby!” 

I feel like I jumped three feet into the air at the sudden shout.

“Heh, Sorry kid, don’t think Pap meant for you to jump out of your skin.”

'OoOoohh noooo!’

“Oh Oh, the puns come in forms of new?”

“Please Miss, do not encourage him!”

I had to giggle at the look of distress and happiness on his face.

“Okie hun, I won't. I'm (Y/N).” 

I say as I held my hand out. 

“Heh heh, He is Papyrus, and I’m Sans… the skeleton.”

Sans chuckled as he reached for my hand as Papyrus seemed like he was too engaged in the color palettes even to try to answer. Then it happened, a loud sound. 

“GAAAH! SANS YOU DID NOT! YOU BONEHEAD!” 

“Sorry bro, but when ya gotta go, ya gotta go!”

All the while Papyrus groaned while I stood there giggling like a fool.

“Either way, it's very nice to meet you both.”

\- - - € - - -

Papyrus had insisted we trade number before we parted that day. And we did, as time passed we became pretty good friends. Papyrus wanted me to meet his other friends, but after everyone came to the surface, they scattered.  
After things settled, from what the boys told me, Alphys got a job working with the government, with her girlfriend as her bodyguard. Sans got offered the same position apparently but chose to stay with his brother. Such a sweetie.

Torial is working with the school district, or at least trying to. She was able to get a school open for the monster's and human children alike, but they were short staff at the moment. 

Sans told me they visit every once and awhile, more holidays and occasional personal visits cause Frisk missed their uncle. Before I knew it, five months had passed. And much to his displeasure, Sans became my new cuddle buddy. I developed this habit on our movie night of falling asleep on him. For a skeleton, Sans is very, comfy. 

I asked Sans once if he would ever take a big government job, he said if he wasn’t such a lazy bones maybe. My mistake. We had a long talk, not much detail about it. Okay, I was a little drunk when it came up. What I do remember Sans saying something about another universe, about things that shouldn’t be that are, soul mates and bonds, magic.

And that's how we got into this big mess. Hi, my name is (Y/N), And I guess this is the story about how my life went from simple with two lovable skeletons, too… a bit hectic with timeline shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


	2. Broken

It was around five-thirty in the morning. Or at least you thought it was. With a stretch and yawn type groan, you rubbed your eye and made a move to roll over to get ready for your day when you promptly fell to the floor. To say you were shocked would be a hilarious understatement. Rubbing your head, you sat up and took a look around the room. "Huh.... this isn't my room. What the fu-" The clanging of some pots made you look into the kitchen area.

"I am going to stop you right there friend! It is far too early for your foul language." Standing in the kitchen, giving you a mock glare was Papyrus. "Oh, Morning Pap. What happened? Why am I on your couch? How much did I drink?" You question as Papyrus turns back to whatever it was he was doing. "Nothing happened, you and Sans fell asleep before a got half way through the second movie. You did not drink much, that is most likely why you fell asleep so quick."

You gave Papyrus a small smile and looked around. You stretched again before standing up and gathering up the blanket you guessed Pap covered you with last night. "Umm... Pap? Is Sans in his room?'' stopping for a second to turn to you with a smile on his face "Yes he is! I carried him up there myself! He fell asleep on you again, so I picked him up and brought him to bed, then fixed you up and went to bed myself. Nyeheh!"

You couldn't help but give him a broad smile before walking to the stairs. "Thanks, Pap! I imagine you have something planned for most of the morning, so I will just go back to sleep with Sans." "Okie Dokie friend! Enjoy your sleep!" "Thanks, Pap." You were about halfway up the steps when another yawn escaped you. "Sans... Your door had better be bloody unlocked....!" And praise the lord it was. Walking in and making your way over to Sans bed while giving your eyes yet another rub, you discarded your blanket onto the bed and flopped on top of it, something deep within the sheets let out a huff like a groan even jumped a bit, before turning over.

You couldn't help but giggle at the tired and slightly annoyed look on Sans face as he turned over. But a small grin makes its way to his face as he moved further into the bed. You jump off him and lay down next him instead, wiggling around a bit to get comfy before fixing the blanket to cover the both of you. "Good morning Sans." his grin widens a bit as he closes his eyes again, "Heh... morning kid... back to sleep?" you let out a very ladylike snort "Don't you know it!" Sans let out a small chuckle before cuddling in closer and wrap his arms around you. And just as quickly as he woke up, he was back to sleep again with you following close behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You ended up spending the next five maybe six, hours in and out of sleep. You had turned to look at the clock on Sans side table to see the time, nine-fifteen, well shit. You had work in a few hours but still had shopping you wanted to do. Guess it is going to have to wait till tomorrow. A yawn next to you has you yawn right back, "Morning kid. Heh, maybe next time we have Paps carry both of us up here, then you and I will have a good night sleep." "Shit, sorry Sans... Did you sleep well?" He yawns again before closing his eyes and cuddling in closer. "Not too bad, just stay here for a while longer..."You couldn't help but giggle while moving the blankets around a bit. "You know Sans... we keep lying around like this then Pap will start getting ideas." "Heh, that's fine, pretty sure he already does."

"But if he does ask, I'll just blame it on your warm and squishiness." You gave a huff before giving his clavicle a little pinch "Is that your nice way of saying I'm fat?'' Sans let out a dorky little giggle before pulling you closer ''Yup, now shh! It's nap time."

It was times like this, that was one of Sans favorite parts of your marathon movie nights, even when he doesn't want to admit it. He likes to cuddle with you and Papyrus in a post popcorn and soda haze. And for creatures mostly made up of collagen, protein, calcium, and magic, you liked to cuddle with them too. You gave Sans a little push so he could roll onto his back as you snuggled into his chest. "Okay, Sans, I will give you four more hours, I still have work today, and Papyrus knows it too, he wants to drive me." rubbing his hand up and down you back he hums, "Yeah that's fair." With that said, you both promptly fell back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were only a few hours into your shift, be more comfortable to say you just have two hours left of work, when you got an email from your landlord, thank God Saturday's weren't busy. The happy, relaxed mood went right down the drain as you kept looking the email over, sulking into your cup of coffee before taking a drink "BLAH! Ugh gross! Needs more milk....". Perks of working at a little corner coffee shop, free coffee, tips, and not half bad medical.

You dumped your gross coffee out as you start to make a new one. "Yum yum, good!" "Hey (Y/N)?! Someone is on the phone for you..." Your coworker Mike was always a shy little guy, but he was a huge monster nerd. Had a thing for the monster games that you knew of when you first started to work with him. So you can imagine when the real deal showed up. WHEN Papyrus had first shown up at the shop, He always liked to make little visits to you on your day shifts. You were convinced, that Mike had a crush on Pap. Poor Mike could never stop staring at him when he came in.

It's was funny and cute all at the same time; you don't say anything to Sans because you know how protective he is. "Who is it? Sorry, couldn't hear you out front." "It's HIM!" you couldn't help but giggle at that. You grabbed the phone from Mike "Hello Papyrus, Whats up?" "HUMAN! I HAVE TERRIBLE NEWS TO SHARE! WE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO HAVE OUR WEEKLY MOVIE MARATHON NIGHT AT OUR PLACE NEXT WEEK!" pulling the phone from your ear and giving it a rub, it hurts when Pap forgets to use his inside voice. "What?! Why what happened?! ...... Did you set fire to your stove again?" the line went quiet for about two beats ".......Well, yes, BUT THATS NOT THE POINT" You gigged a that as the line went quiet again before Sans voice came through the phone.

"Hey kid, would it be okay for Pap and me to crash at your place for a while? We uh, kinda got evicted..." you went quiet, letting prosses on what had just been said. "WAIT! WHAT?! WHY?! WHAT?!" "Uh... Heh, it's not what your thinking kid. I guess evicted a terrible word to use, the building came under new management, and they want to renovate the whole place, make it more monster friendly." Oh. "Oh. Well, that's pretty neat! And well timed..." "What?"

"Nothing, I will tell you later, did you want me to save some boxes from work for you guys? Also, I don't think all three of us will be able to house together in my little apartment, but I have another place in mind." "... Uh yeah.. sure.. we uh, we could use the boxes" "Okay, we have a few here now if you wanna pop in and grab them." "Heheh, Nah, think I'll wait. Couch to comfy" "Pfft lazy ass, you're going to make me and Pap do all the work aren't yah?"

"Pretty much. But I get the feeling I'll be using the most magic." "That's fair. Fine, at least have food waiting for me when I get there, fresh hot food please!" "Heh, sure kid, I can do that much for ya. See ya later." "Ciao!" Hanging up, you started to look around the shop for some more boxes for the Guys and yourself. "Ugh... I hate moving......" "Hah, at least you have longer than a day this time." "True. Doesn't make me hate it any less tho."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After spending the next three days packing up what little stuff you already had, and helping the boys out with their stuff, you had asked Papyrus if you could use his car to take Sans to the new place while he finished packing. Pap was a little bit disappointed that he couldn't go to, he wanted to see the house you have been hiding. Told him the sooner the packing was done, the sooner he would get to see it. He tossed you the keys and continued on his way, with a little skip in his step as he went.

"Tell me again, why I need to go with you?" Sans had asked again, You rolled your eye and sighed for like the eight-hundredth time today, as the two of you made your way to the car "Now you really are being an ass. You are coming with me so you know where the house is and won't get stuck in a wall...... again.

"Also so I can show you where most of the stuff will be going when you shortcut it here." Sans stops to look at you from over the car, "I knew you just wanted me for my magic" You couldn't help but giggled, "well it wasn't just your good looks sweetheart!" Sans cheeks took on a light blue, his version of blushing. You always figured Sans wasn't used to those types of comments, so you still can't help but make them, the adorable ball of bone that he is.

After giving Sans a primary rundown of the house, you piled back into the car and quickly made it back to the guys building, since most of your stuff was already at home you weren't overly worried, all you had to get was your clothes, bed, and tv. But those could wait till later. "So, how did you want to start? The heavy stuff? You and Pap can deal with that, I can start to move the lighter stuff into the... heh, I was going to say moving the van, but we are going all magic this time around aren't we?" Sans chuckled, turning from the window to fiddle with the radio, "You got it, sweetheart. But yeah, Pap and I will probably start with the heavy stuff. You can pile the lighter stuff into stacks if you want, or start dinner, yeah dinner would be a good start."

Sans, he was a lot like most humans in this manner, thinking with his stomach, or other parts, wait, do skeletons even have genitals? They must... or something... maybe it's a magic thing?? Ohh perhaps if Papyrus is up for it, we could get Grillbys!!! God, I am such slut for Grillbys cooking......' "HEY!!" You screamed and ended up veering the car to the right, a little off the road before coming to a complete stop.

"Hey kid, you okay?! Where did you go just now?! you completely spaced out..." You were still shaking and gripping at the wheel before unbuckling yourself and getting out of the car. "Maybe you should drive the rest of the way, and I'll start dinner when we get back." Sans gave you a small grin before getting out as well. "The fact that we almost crashed because you were thinking about food is hilarious. But I guess we should hurry, or you will be nothing but skin and bone." "SANS NO! We are not doing this now! I will tell Papy on you!" "Aw come on Kid, throw me a bone here!" "That's it! I'm walking back!" "Heheh!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Sans and Papyrus had finished moving the heavy stuff, it took a bit of convincing, but you managed to get Papyrus to go and get take out from Grillbys. Saying it was pointless to try and cook something in a pretty much empty apartment. Mainly since all the food and pans were already in the house. You only had to promise to be the one to get and put it in the trunk of the car so it wouldn't leave a greasy smell in his car, and that when you were done and settled in the new house, you would help him cook spaghetti and meatballs with cheese garlic bread. A simple and easy compromise.

It took nine hours, but all the guy's stuff was at the house, Sans said he would meet you there after grabbing your bed and tv, you said it wasn't that big deal. It could have waited a day, but Papyrus wanted to spend the first night in the new house together like a family, 'Awww toll Cinna-bunny, too precious for this world!!' "NYEH HEH HEH! HUMAN, THIS TRULY IS A BIG SURPRISE! I DIDNT KNOW YOU OWNED SUCH A LARGE ESTATE!" "Well, I wouldn't call it an estate, just a huge house, I inherited it from my grandfather when he died, kept it pretty much up to date, it's heated by wood so we will need to purchase some in the fall for winter. Gramps hate baseboard heaters, sucked the power right out of your place, also gave him nosebleeds. So he kept the wood furnace. Which is cool."

Papyrus and Sans shared a confused look before turning to you, "Hey... Kid, if this is yours, why do you live in an apartment?" you rubbed your neck while giving them a shrug "Well I mean look at this place, it's pretty big for one person to live in the right? I mean, there are like fifteen rooms, and I don't know like five full baths and three half baths, a full basement, and a pretty large attic... and still a LOT more rooms than one person needs, besides, the apartment isn't an issue anymore.... I DID get evicted." Both were quiet for about two beats, before shouting at you.

"WHAT?! HUMAN!? WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US SOONER!?!?!?!" "Yeah Kid, we could have moved this along a lot quicker. How long to the landlord give you? Do you still have stuff at the apartment? I can take a quick short-" "GUYS! You are sweet really, but it's fine. You know Sara is a sweet lady, it's not her fault most of my neighbors were jerkoffs. She gave me as long as I needed, as long as I return the keys, she doesn't care." Papyrus seemed to have relaxed a bit; Sans still had a concerned look to him. But didn't push any further. "Anyway, let's go, you two still need to pick out your rooms!" with that said, Papyrus picked the two of you up and ran for the house, concern gone from Sans face and replaced with a soothing joy.

\----

After having promised spaghetti and garlic bread, Papyrus wanted to look around the house a bit; Sans had asked if he could use the basement as a workshop, you told him you could care less, it was his house now too. He almost shook with excitement and said he would be back later, had some things to do. You and Papyrus took care of the dishes before giving him the ole grand tour of the place. It would also give him a chance to pick out a room, the three of you figured it was better to start with the living room and kitchen stuff before moving the bedrooms. Kind of a bad idea now that you think about it, you were getting tired, but you sucked it up and persevered.  
"What is this room?" "I think that was my grandfather's study, be careful tho, grandad was a lot like Sans is when it comes to pranks." He squared his shoulders and made his way into the room, tense and ready for anything to pop out at him. "Suddenly, I am not sure I wanna know what is in this room... Or be in it." He takes a slow and careful look around the room before his eyes fall onto the desk, old pen and quills lie in wait, to either be used for enjoyable literature or cover someone in an inky mess.

Papyrus made his way over to the desk, quickly picking up what looked like a fountain pen, but really, God only knows, your grandfather loved to customize and make pens so that if you held it a certain way. You or your paper would get covered in ink. "What, what kind of pen is this friend? It is beautiful!" "Hmm, that my tol bean, would hopefully be a regular fountain pen, but just in case, please be careful." Pap gave the pen a couple of little clicks while looking at you.

"Why would I need to be careful?" The second you opened your mouth to tell him why not to shake it or click it, you get a chest full of ink. All you could do was stand there feeling gross while papyrus looked on in shock. There is a snort at the door that grabs both your attention. "Pfft, gees kiddo, I knew you were PENT up but I-" 

"AAAAAAhaahaaAaaaahaaAaAaaND NOPE! I am going to stop you there Sans! Too much, too soon, too fast, too early and late for the pun master to show his face!!" "I concur!!" Sans just shrugged, his ever permanent smile growing a little bit more. "So Pap, did you pick your room yet?" "Why yes, I did brother! Right next door to the human friend! And I think the one right across from her would be perfect for you! It's blue, like your magic!! And like mine is orange!!" "Cool, lead the way bro." Papyrus happily obliged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been three days since the move, and so far everyone is settling in nicely, and when Sans said he wanted to convert the basement, he wasn't kidding. You went down yesterday to let him know lunch was ready, only to find a shit ton of THINGS!! Between computers, metal boxes, a lot of random busted television sets, radio's, lots and lots of wires, and what you think is your old busted microwave. Looking around you felt Sans was more of a hoarder than a... whatever it was he was doing.

Currently, you were sitting in the living room going through some old boxes. Really, between the three of you, there was more stuff than needed, so you were trying to figure out what to keep and what was going into storage. You stumbled upon a box filled with Sans clothes, or mostly his hoodies. Pulling one out, it looked a lot like the one he wears now, only it had a star print over one pocket, and the drawstring was missing. Sans always looked cozy in his, so you wanted to try it on. Putting it on felt like you were wearing a short dress, doing a little shimmy, you gave a little spin, then screamed.

"Hi."

"HOLY HELL DUDE!!! Knock next time for something." "Heh, don't have too, live here now, member?" "Oh... right... forgot." you both kinda just stared at each other for a minute. "I'm keeping this. It is cozy and big, and I can hide in it like a turtle!" "Heh, sure kid, I got plenty to spare. Where is Pap?" "Uh... last I seen him, he was going to the third floor... I think he is looking for the attic.... I think." "Huh...." And like a puppy hearing his name, Papyrus comes running around the corner, "BROTHER! HUMAN! THERE IS A MINI GYM IN THIS HOUSE!"

'holy crap..... is there anything this house doesn't have..?????'

\-------

So in the matter of a week, the three of you have finally settled in, it is now Saturday, your day off, and Sans as well, so he was in the basement doing his own thing. It is also your turn to cook tonight. But you are procrastinating and hanging out with Sans in his lair instead seemed like a better idea than cooking. Sans was typing away, while you were just nosy. "So tell me, Sans, what in the holy hell is this thing suppose to do? And how long have you been working on it?" Sans continued to type, "Well, it is supposed to do two things, one, is open a small portal to an alternate universe, and two, also let you talk with the other inhabitants. Now as to whether or not it works I don't know, I hope it does, but it is just a mostly wait and see at this point. As for how long I have been working on it.... probably four months now, been video calling Alphys to help with it. We have it broken into two parts; I have been working on the visual part, while she's been working on the communication part. You remember me telling you about our swap selves right?"  
"Umm... Yeah, you said there were swap versions of you and Papyrus, and fell versions too and a few others, right?" "Very good, yeah. At this point, we are trying to get into contact with our swap selves; they are a few of the more, nicer ones. Of course, we are going to try and get in contact with the other as well, but I will take the safe road now that we have a shared home with a human." he turns to you with a soft grin on his face. "The others really wouldn't like me huh?" "Hard to say honestly. They are all really different with the company they keep so, but still, if something goes wrong I don't really wanna take the chance." "Well then, I'm hungry now. I'm going to start supper. All this tech talk made me hungry. Chicken burgers and fries okay with you?" "Heheh sure."

Yawning as you make your way up the steps you start to wonder if the other versions of yourself have found the boys as well. 'Think I'll make coffee as well, or get Sans to talk more about this project later, maybe before bed, help put me to sleep.' As you started supper and making yourself a cup coffee, 'Sans does have a very soothing voice. Could put me right to sleep.' You sat on the couch after popping everything in the oven now waiting for the timer to go off, 'Time to watch some Supernatural while I wait.'

You got so into the show you didn't realize Papyrus was home till he was standing next to you commenting on how Castiel should not be eating the toothpaste. "Did you have a nice day at work Pap?" You ask as you got up to check on the food, wondering if you set the timer right. Thankfully the time said you still had five minutes, but this stove was fickle. It could cook faster or slower than needed, 'Maybe I should ask Sans to take a look at it...' "I had a perfect day friend, Mr. Richard said he would like to see more of you and Sans..." 'Aha, needs another fifteen minutes... stupid oven.' "Well Pap, if the guy could look at my eyes and not my chest or butt, I might just hang around more. But you know, he just makes me-" A crash and bang had sounded from the basement startling the two of you. Papyrus rushed ahead of you shouting for Sans with you close behind.

"It's fine it's okay!" "Hello, Papy! It has been a while!" 'Papy? And why was Sans yelling?' "Hey classic, it's been a while... What happened?" 'And this deeper one of Papyrus? What in the holy hell is happening?!' Looking at the large types of machinery you found a Sans version of Papyrus and a Papyrus version of Sans. "Whoa..." Three heads turned and looked at you. "Human! LOOK PAPY! ITS ANOTHER HUMAN!!" this Papyrus or whatever gave you a weird look before looking back at your Sans, which he seemed to be able to understand. "Eh, don't worry, she's cool. Bit of a scatterbrain. But she's good." you wanted to shoot a snarky remark back at him, but you quickly got distracted by his double. "Human! I can see that you are confused, so let me help! You may call me Blueberry or just Blue, and you can call my Papy Stretch!" '....holy crap....'

"Can I hug you?" Sans snorts, Papyrus giggles, Stretch looks confused and blue looks enlightened. "But of course!" Blue then picks you right up into a hug, kind of like what Papyrus does, but since he is short then Pap, you aren't that high off the ground. "Wow! You are buff, like REALLY buff!" "Thank you!" Blue puts you down but doesn't move very far. "Well I'm (Y/N), and I guess I should go put more food in the oven. I get the feeling you will be staying with us a while." Stretch looks right at you, "So you don't mind if we crash on your couch?" You looked from blue to Stretch, before shaking your head "Oh no that won't be necessary, you can go pick out a room for yourself. Doors are encouraged to be decorated, so we know someone's occupying the space." "This is wonderful!! It is like a sleepover!" "Come on Blue; I will show you the rooms! There are so many of them!!" "Mwehehe!!" you couldn't stop the gasp that escaped you. "SANS! Do you laugh like that?!?! Have you been hiding this adorableness from me?!?!"

The eye lights went out in Sans eye as his face turns a bright blue, "I would think so miss human, since all the Papy's laugh the same, it would make sense that we Sans would too!" "Holy fucking shit!" Both Papyrus and Blue turned on you so fast you almost got whiplash. "WATCH YOU LANGUAGE MISS/HUMAN!!!" "Sorry, it slipped." Papyrus just nodded to you before heading upstairs with Blue. "So this will either by a happy accident or a terrible mistake. Guess we will just have to wait and see." You felt a terrible foreboding feeling in the pit of your stomach as stretch said that. Regardless, it is just a wait and sees at this point. 'I wonder if I will get to meet the other versions of them too... I kind of hope so.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


	3. Calculate

Despite the weird meeting with the swap brothers, dinner went by smoothly, random questions here and there, nothing noteworthy. Well, there is Stretch. He kept giving you these looks. Kind of at a cross between not knowing where to place you and wanting to rip your head clean off your shoulders. It worried you a bit, but Sans says these guys are okay, sooo…. they are okay, right? Letting out a small sigh, you stand and start to clear the table, Everyone says their thanks and leave about they own business. Papyrus look at you, Blue and the stairs, asking the silent question he wants you to agree. Giving him a small smile, you nod your head.

“It's fine Pap; I can handle these dishes myself, that is why we got the dishwasher remember?”

Papyrus still looks conflicted as Stretch, and Blue just look on. Blue a little confused, and Stretch well, he again looked like he was ready to rip you a new one if you said the wrong thing.

“Pap really, it is not the much. I was going to toss em in the washer anyway. Maybe sit and have a rum and coke and popcorn while I watch PLL or maybe Gray's…….. Suddenly I want chili cheese fries; I wonder if that shop down the street is still open…..”

Even more confused than he was, Blue is now looking at his brother in question, while Stretch looks at you like you grew two head, Papyrus is grinning while Sans just laughs and flicked his hand using his magic to put the dishes in the washer.

“Heh, there ya go, all done, even made your rum and coke for you. But no that store does not sell chili fries, already asked. And no, I’m not going to get you any. Maybe later.”

Giving you a final wink and grin Sans turns and makes his way down to his cave, Stretch not far behind him.

“Friend, if that is all, Blue and I will be off making battle plans!”

With a small wave and a flick of his cape/scarf or whatever it was, both blue and papyrus made their way upstairs. With a slight shrug and a little pout you grabbed your drink and made your way to the living room.

“Time to see what I can find on Netflix’s tonight!”

~Three PLL, two supernatural and four random shows later~

You weren’t even paying attention to the tv anymore, you found a napkin on the floor and a pen on the coffee table and started to doodle to a random song in your head.

“Well, I was walking for some time When I came across this sign saying "who are you and where are you from?" We don’t like when visitors come. 'No trespassing' that’s what it said, at least that’s what I could read. No trespassing? Yeah, my ass! Wait till ya get a load of me~.”

“Who’s that?”

Jumping up off the couch and throwing your pen at Stretch you hollered “God dammit man! Knock or something next time!” Stretch just dodged the thrown pen and chuckled while shrugging his shoulders. He bent down and picked the pen back up and fiddled with it.

“So?”

“What?”

“Who sings that?”

“Uh… Adam Lambert, I think…”

“Hmm… I see.”

‘Well, this got awkward fast… wasn’t he downstairs with Sans? Why didn’t I hear him come up?? Right…. He is the swap version of Pap, meaning he is like Sans, Fucker.’

“Hey, Kid…. can I ask you something?”

“Uhh… Well technically, Um yeah sure go ahead.”

Sitting back down on to the couch, you looked around for your napkin; you knew where the pen went but where the hell was that paper….

“How did you end up here?”

“What do you mean? Like in this house?”

Stretch shook his head, “Nah, I mean, How did you end up living in a house with two monsters? I mean, Out of all the people in this world, Why monsters?”

Looking at Stretch, you thought about this question.

“I mean hell, I’m sure even they could do better, I’m more than positive they have better people they could be living with other than a human.”

Wow, Okay, That was rude. But again correct, out of all the monster friends they most likely have, why would they pick a human they only knew a couple of years.

“Well?”

Letting out a small sigh and giving him a little smile and shaking your head a bit.

“I don’t know Stretch, I am… I honestly don’t know. We have known each other for two years now; Pap is like the little big brother I never have, Sans is my best friend. And, I don’t know. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for them. I know very little as to what went on down there. But I know some... And if it is the same for you as it is for him, Then yes Papyrus.”

Stretch just looks at you, Eyes widening only a small amount that if you weren’t looking at him wouldn’t have noticed.

“And what do you mean by that?”

“What I mean is, I know you don’t wanna talk about it. I know you don’t want your brother to know.” Standing up, you make your way to the coffee table to stand in front of him. “But I do know you want to feel something if anything. Hug and cuddles are my best methods because I'm not some second-hand hoe...”

Snorting at your last comment, Stretch still looks at you confused. He looked like a puppy and remembering once again that he was a Papyrus, it fit him. Spreading your arms out as you stood in front of him with a big smile on your face, The same one you use on Sans when you try to coax him into doing anything.

“If you feel like you need a hug or a cuddle my door is always open. That is why it's never shut now. Pap wants to take the door off the hinges.”

Stretch chuckled and stood while patting you your head as you put your arms down.

“That's very nice of you kid; I will keep that in mind. And I know, you know a lot more than you let on, you seem pretty smart, but also know how to keep your mouth shut when needed. I can see why Classic trusts you the way he does.”

That made you feel all warm and fuzzy; you honestly second sometimes guessed if Sans trusted you, even after two years. It was nice to hear it said out loud. Plucking the pen out of his hands, you made your way back to the couch and grabbed a new napkin. Your settling back onto the couch was followed by a massive bang upstairs. Wide eyes and beating hearts. Again, you ran upstairs with Stretch following close behind.

Laughter was heard, before you two even reached the top of the stairs, that made you slow your step and let out the breath you didn't know you were holding and Stretch as well, despite the worry that still fell off him.

“NO BLUE! You need to move it this way!”

“But, it's hard already! And you are too tall. Cant, you bend it or something?”

WHOA, Wait, what?! Wow…. there is a line of words you never thought you would hear, coming from Papyrus of all people, and Blue now.

“UNFORTUNATELY NO. IT NEEDS TO BE HARD TO REACH FULL SATISFACTORY!” Papyrus shot as another bang followed. And a giggle and what kind of sounded like a moan could be heard.

WAIT WHOA! Hold up! Now both you and Stretch are, well concerned, as to what is going on behind Papyruses door, but at the same time, You don’t want to know.

“Ah… well, PFFFT!!!! would you look at the time! I’m out of coke time to go buy more!”

“What?”

“Sorry Stretch, but yeah no, I mean, I'm no virgin Mary, but there is no way I am walking in on-“

“Whoa! Hey now, there is no way to know for sure that-“

Another bang, giggle/laugh, and moan was heard.

“Yep, no after you!”

The both of you turned tail and ran back downstairs, Stretch might be as protective of Blue as Sans is of Papyrus, but if the two of them are, well, you know, doing the hanky-panky, at least he is decent enough to let them finish.

Once you two reached the bottom step, you walked right into Sans.

“Whoa, where the fire?”

“Uhh… well umm”

You giggled.

“You owe me chili fries! It is later, now moves your butt, bone boy!”

“Heh, Yeah… about that..."

Another bang and crash could be heard from the basement. And by the look on the bone boys face, it wasn't good. Looking at the door then looking at Sans then back at the door.

"Do I wanna know who you pulled out this time?"

"PEASANT! You said you were bringing us nourishment, where are the-"

Looking back at the door, a darker Sans stood in front of you, And an equally dark looking Papyrus behind him. Something about these two made you worry a bit. But, like all bad things, you chose to ignore it. Probably shouldn't have.

"MUTT! GRAB ME THIS HUMAN! WE SHALL TAKE IT BACK WITH US."

Oh, hot damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


	4. Dangours

Before you could even generate a response to the edgy Sans command, you felt a sharp tug on your arm, as you were pulled over behind Sans. The eye-lights in his eyes have shrunk, and you could feel his magic crackling at the ready while his arm wrapped around you.

“Sorry Black, but this human is off limits.”

Black raised a bone brow at Sans “Why is that? She your mate or something?”

You heard Stretch snort over by the steps as Sans bones started to rattle while you stood there confused.

“No, she’s my friend…”

Black didn’t seem convinced; then he turned to you with this evil glint in his eye that made you feel exposed. You ducked farther into Sans to try and hide before you perceived to feel weightless and found yourself in the arms of the edgy Papyrus.

“…Sorry, Lil miss…”

‘Holy hell!! Talk to me with that deep voice of yours, and I am yours!!!’

“I- uh- it-its good!”

“God damn it Mutt! Put her down!”

Pup just shook his head and took three proper steps back from Sans.

“Well Classic, if she is not your mate, then there is no reason I can’t take her, you can find yourself another human friend can you not?”

“That is not the point Black!”

While Sans argued with himself, you gave the drawstrings of Mutt's hoodie a little tug, getting him to look at you in question.

“Whats all this talk about a mate?”

He just looked at you for a good minute. Stretch was the one to answer you.

“It's a monster equivalent to a… I guess boyfriend or girlfriend. But it means a little more to us than it would you.”

You nodded your head and started to wiggle in Mutt's hold, in turn, making him tighten his grip on you.

“Hey, he said to grab me not hold onto me forever.”

Pup grinned at you and slowly put you down. Nodding your head in thanks, you looked back at the two Sans and shook your head before heading back over to the steps.

“Uh, kid… you're not going back up there right now?”

Stopping on the bottom step, you shook your head again. You were going to have a headache after all this.

“No… But you might wanna cover your listening holes.”

Mutt and Stretch just looked at you confused while Sans and black kept arguing. Taking a deep breath and turning back to the stair you yelled to Papyrus and Blue.

“PAPYRUS!! BLUE!! WE HAVE SOME MORE COMPANY!! COME AND MEET THEM!!”

Hearing a loud thump upstairs and one just behind you. Turning around, you found Mutt and Sans on the floor, Stretch with his hand over his chest, and Black covering where his ears would be. Then running could be heard. Stepping off, you make your way over to Sans and kneel next to him. 

“You did the on purpose… ugh, why?”

Giggling you pat Sans chest before grabbing his arm and helping him up.

“Because I could feel you magic crackling, and I don’t want my living room destroyed. And you know Paps doesn’t like it when you fight.”

Sans grinned at you and rubbed your back.

“WHERE ARE THE NEW FRIENDS!!

“YES! WE WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE THE MEET THEM!”

Once the two reach the bottom of the steps, their happy go lucky grins shrunk a little bit, but still very happy.

“Black, Mutt, It is very nice to see you two again!” Blue nodded in agreement.

Wow, it is not too often you hear Pap speak so softly. Well, other when you are hung over or upset over something.

Sans hand moved from your back to your neck as you lean agents him.

“Getting tired kid?”

“A little, four new people in eight hours. Can take a toll on a person. OH my god!! Sans!”

Your sudden shout takes everyone off balance again,

“HUMAN! WHAT IS THE MATTER!?”

“Uhh… yeah, kid what up?”

“What day is it?!”

“The twenty-fifth? why?”

“My Mother……”

Papyrus stiffens as the eye-lights in Sans eye disappear. While everyone else looks at you confused, well Blue seems a little scared.

“That's this week?! (Y/N)! Are you freaking kidding me?! We just got the woman to tolerate Paps and me, how in the hell is she going to deal with four other version of us?!”

“HUMAN, WHEN IS YOUR MOTHER EXPECTED TO BE HERE?”

Giving Sans a dirty look, you turned to Papyrus “Not for another three days. so we got plenty of time to figure something out.”

Sans just drops to the floor next to you with a huff.

“Uh.. whats so bad about your mother?”

“She’s…umm… she’s a monster hater.”

And suddenly there was so much tension in the room you could cut it with a knife. Mutt and Stretch looked like they were ready to cut you done if need be, Blue looked terrified, and Black just hisses, like a cat.

“Don’t worry guys. Between me and the other two, my mother has no choice but to tolerate and or like monsters.”

“And why is that?”

“Well I guess, technically I’m living with six of them, and God knows how much more from now till then. My brother is working with the king and queen to get monsters better rights and my sister and about to marry a bunny monster. SO! Black, Mutt. You two are more than welcome to pick a room, but if there is stickers or stuff on the door, it's already in use.”

Black huffed at you and made his way upstairs while Mutt just nodded his head and followed. Stretch gave Blue a small pat on the head before plopping himself onto the couch next to you and Sans.

“Hey Blue, It's okay. If it makes you feel better, you can stay up in your room when she’s here.”

Blue made a small noise before he sat in front of you.

“Human… Why does your mother not like monsters?”

“It's her personal issue Blue; it has nothing to do with any of you personally. I guess ‘monster hater’ is a bit too strong to use. She more has a fear of them. Like a person being scared of spiders, or open water, or even heights. It took a lot of work for us for her not to jump and run overtime she sees Sans or Pap. And she knows very well they mean well…”

“She just fears them…?”

“Yeah.”

Blue nods his head before rubbing his eyes ‘too cute!! like a little kitten!!’

“Sleepy bro?”

“Mhmm”

Me too baby-blue, me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


	5. Eager

It was probably around three-thirty in the morning when you were startled awake by something poking and probing at your back, followed by something wrapping its self around you and nuzzling into your neck. You rolled over to face the cuddle, already knowing who it was, you didn’t panic. Opening your eyes to look at Sans as he moved more into your chest then your neck, you wrapped your arms around him.

“It's okay Sans; you're okay.” softly petting his head as he let out a whimper, you held him closer. “I have you; I got you.” Sans recurring nightmares just seemed to have two settings, bad and worse. After the bad ones he pretty much just wants cuddles and reassurance, to know he is still on the surface.

The worse ones, well, it is almost like his magic gets a mind of its own and live off his fear. It has been a year and three, maybe four, months since he has had one, it was an accident, but he is still upset over it, he broke your arm. You didn’t blame him, you knew for a while that he had nightmares, but never really experienced them. And of course, the first one he has with you around, it had to be a nasty one.

He still refuses to talk about it and anytime you bring it up he just takes your arm and rubs, apologizing for what he did. Sans pulled away from you, letting out a deep sigh as he tucked one arm under his head while keeping the other semi-wrapped around you rubbing your hip. You held on to his mandible while the other rested between his sternum and ribs.

With a small grin on your face “So, how many other versions of you and Pap should expect to meet?” he chuckled “Well, I’m kinda surprised, any other time shit like this happened, fell showed up not long after the swap-brothers. But, guess, starting with the worse would be better…” “I don’t think Black and Mutt are the worse. They seem more, lost.”

“Heh, everyone kinda is at this point. Um, well Fell is more, edgy version of Pap and me, Think, Black and Mutt reversed. There are dancing versions of us, outer space version, all kinds. And I honestly don’t know how many of them would react if they ended up here. The good ones, I’m not too worried about like Dream, Ink, epic, G, Hip-hop, and Tango. But then there is Error, Horror, Dust, Hunter, Nightmare, Killer, Fresh, Edge, Red, Cash, Rune, Black, and Mutt; I am honestly worried about leaving this house to in case any of them showed up, well except for Black and Mutt.”

Rubbing small circles into his chin, “Where there is good there is bad Sans, you know this.” he just nodded his head, “There are just some I’m more worried about leaving you here alone with than others. Red is pretty much a bastard version of me, so he is pretty good, angry and hurting. But good.”

“A couple of those names give me pretty much a basic idea as to who is like what. But still, Dream, Ink, G, Hip-hop, Nightmare, Hunter, Error and Fresh… Dust and Killer, what, what kind of names are those?” Sans started to laugh “Heheh, It, it pretty much goes in line with the world they come from, or what they do.”

“Dream and Nightmare are, obviously, brothers, I might sure of all the details but something bad happened, and Nightmare is eviler now then he was before. Ink, Ink is pretty cool, you will most likely like him the most, he is artsy, also now as the creator, he protects and watches over the other AUs, while Error is his polar opposite, he destroys AUs, but they have a type of deal going on so…”

“Um… Hip-hop or Dancetale, and Tango are the dancing version of myself and Pap, G is short for Gaster.” frowning you gave him a funny look “Like your Father?” “Yeah, In his world him and- Sorry, Sans and Gaster became one. So everyone calls him G.” Sans suddenly looks very unsure of himself at the moment. He sits up pulling you with him,”(Y/N), I need you to listen very carefully okay?” Feeling a little worried and scared you nodded your head.

“Dust, Killer, Horror, and Fresh, If there is even an inkling of a chance for them to end up in this world. Make sure to never end up alone with them. Like at all! The same goes for Hunter, but please try to make sure it is me, Stretch, hell even Mutt or Red is with you.”

“I know you kid, you like to help fix the broken. But trust me when I say, they aren't worth it. Or your life.” nodding your head and wrapping him into a hug “Okay, You know these people better.” Rubbing his hand up and down your back as he once nuzzled into your neck. The two of you stayed like that before hearing a soft knock on the door, “Human, is my brother in here?”

“Wow Pap, it's like you have a sixth seance for him don’t you?” Moving closer to the edge of the bed and pulling Sans closer to the middle, you pat the bed behind Sans. “Come on Pap; we can all cuddle and go back to sleep.” Pushing the door open he quietly made his way to the bed and lied down, pulling both Sans and yourself closer to him, falling back to sleep pretty quickly.

———————————————————————————

You woke up a few hours later to shouts and banging coming from all over the house. You lied in bed thinking about what was to come in the next few day. How in the hell were you going to tell your mom you had more monsters in your house, or that you lost your apartment? The last thing you wanted was for your mother to have a freaken heart attack, but you also knew if you didn’t say anything before she got here, who knows who else could come through that portal.

Yawning and stretching you got up from your bed, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes and you stood, “Hey, (Y/N), Pap want to know if you need the drive to work?” “Yeah, give me twenty minutes…” walking into your bathroom you started your daily routine. Brushing your teeth, washing your face, putting some makeup on since it was a workday and fixing up your hair.

Walking out of your room you met Stretch in the hall, “Hey kid, can I ask you something?” “Sure, go ahead.” Stretch seemed hesitant to say anything for a second, he looked up and down the hall before he took two large steps to you, intimidating you a bit with his height. “What is your end game huh?” “Did we not have this conversation the other night?” “No, we did, I wanted to know if you meant physical harm to ANY of us, now I think something else.” you scrunch your face in confusion, crossing your arms you look pointedly at him.

Your confusion long gone as a hard glare set its self onto your face “And what would that be? Hm? That oh, I know, maybe I’m manipulating them to get what I want, or that maybe I want some cool monster pet.” pushing past him you make your way to the living room, “Been in the boat before asshole, would NEVER put someone else into it.” Grabbing your bag you stormed out the door, making sure to slam it in the process.

Noticing that Papyrus was already sitting in his car waiting, you make your way over and get into the passenger side, unintentionally slamming the car door. “Human… are you okay?” shaking your head, “I'm fine Pap, kinda hungry… mind stopping at Crank Donald’s for some breakfast?” “Sure! But only because I want a smoothie, not that greasy gross food.”

You giggled at the face he made, as he started the car and drove off. You dug through your bag and pulled out your wallet “I'll even pay for you Pap; you can get a muffin or something to go with your smoothie.” “Oh! I would like that very much, thank you, (Y/N), Thank you. I know I haven’t said anything yet, but I am truly thankful for all that you have done for Sans and me.”

It was truly a rare sight for Papyrus to call you by your name, and despite any situation, it always made you happy. “You guys did so much for me when we first met, so it is only fair I return the favor.” taking hold of his hand you held it in your lap.

"You know I want nothing but happiness for the two of you right?"

"I know (Y/N)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


	6. Fast

You were still pretty pissed when Papyrus dropped you off, with a breakfast sandwich and smoothie in hand, you rushed into the cafe. “I am, so sorry, Mike. Some of the guy's relatives stopped by for a visit; we were up pretty late last night.” Mike just gave you his goober smile as you like to call it, a goofy little grin that finds his face when you talk about the skeleton brothers, “It's fine, the place has been pretty dead since seven, I think they closed the roads for construction…?” Making your way to the back you hollered back “Hmm probably, I think they are building a new duplex or something up the street. Hey is Deb here today?” you peeked around the corner to look at Mike, just for him to shake his head as the bell on the door jingled.

“Hello and what-“

“Where is she!? This is the place Classic said she worked at?!” ‘what the…? Oh god no...' “HUMAN GIRL! I DEMAND YOU GET OUT HERE NOW! OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!” tap tap tap… well shit, as quickly as you could, you put on your apron and rush out. You might not know Black, but you weren’t putting anything to fate. “Relax Black; I’m right here. You don’t need to shout…” turning the corner you saw both Black and Pup, wow you need to think of a better name for him. Pup gave a small wave as Black smirked at you. “Human girl, I demand a caffeine drink or whatever it is.” From the corner of your eye, Mike was shaking and looked ready to pee his pants. “Okay Black, what would you like? Mike, could you go keep an eye on the muffins and bagels?” Nodding his head, Mike pretty much ran into the kitchen. “Your human companion it incompetent. You should get a new one.” raising and pointing your finger you gave a quick no, and continued over to the coffee makers.

Feeling something brush against your back, turning around you came face to skull with Black, how did he move that fast?! He leaned in close making you lean back and feel the heat off the burners. “Human, it would seem weed-bag is weary of you. Why is that?” Glancing over at Mutt, his face mirrored stretches, that same expression that said it was silently judging you and would rip your head off if you said the wrong thing. Feeling more concerned about Black being so close. You tried to sidestep him only for him to follow to keep you cornered. “Umm… Black, could you please back up? I can feel my elbow burning…” “No. I want you to answer me first. Why is he worried about you? Because you're a human? I don’t understand why he would be worried by a weakling like you.” with the weird new angle that you somehow ended up in, you could see Mutt more clear, as well as that damned cocky smirk. “I don’t know, I literally met the guy like five hours before you two.” your comment seemed to bring a sneer onto blacks face.

Grabbing onto your arms and pulling you away from the counter, he slammed your back against the wall, “Human, if you are playing games with us, it will not end well for you. I am sure classic gave you the basic run down of our world.” Black took a small step back and gave you a quick once over before pushing one leg between your and stepping up close, that if anyone were to walk in, it would look like he was trying to screw you. Blushing bright, you tried to put some distance between the two of you by bringing your arms up to you, and giving him a few hard pushes. It was funny, for a skeleton, he is built like a fucking brick. “Black! Please step away! Please!” all the little bastard did was smirk before ground his knee into you causing you to bite your lip and push him harder. “What is going on in here?!”

A shout from the door startled the two of you apart, well, sort of, you gave a small jump, while Black jumped too, but only moved back a little bit, his knee was still putting pressure on…in…??? Giving the door a quick look, it was your boss, Debbie. “Oh.. Hi.. Deb….hows it hanging?” Giving Black a small push, he gave you a side glance before backing off. Finally. Or at least taking three steps back. “(Y/N), honey… What is this? Who is this? Hm?” Glancing at Black then at Deb, then at Mutt, then back at Deb. “Whelp, these are Sans and Papyrus, cousins. Mutt and Black, they are visiting for a while.” Deb just looked at you. “Oh sweetheart, that's not what I meant.” Deb walks over, closer to Mutt, “What I meant was, why was this gentle-monster, holding you against the wall like he was either going to kill you.... or screw you.” Taking two more steps away from Black, you looked at Deb. “Nah-uh! No no no no no. Debbie, hun, he is just a concerned family member look out for his family, that's all."

Walking away from Black and over to the coffee pots, you pored two medium blacks and handed them off to Black. Giving him a small push around the counter while giving him a look, He just smirks at you while leaning over the desk to hand, or you could say passed off, Mutt the coffee, and turning back to you. “You are right human, I am a concerned family member.” taking a few steps closer, and the look in his kinda put you on edge. Debbies face turned into a sneer when she took notice of Black taking steps towards you, while Pup kept his focus on her while placing the cups of coffee on the counter.

“And you know human, and you got fire.” Reaching his hand up, he cupped one side of your face while pinning you against the wall again with the other. “I like that.” Leaning forward, Black kisses you… wait… what?! ‘RED LIGHT RED LIGHT!!!!!’ Taking full advantage of your shock, Black shoves his tongue into your mouth, in full on attempt to make out with you. “HEY!” Debbie seemed to be just as startled as you were, but she gets points for trying to help, she decides to jump to your rescue only for Mutt to hold her back.

Lifting your arms up between the two of you, you gave the hardest push you could, only managing to dislodge Black from your mouth, “Aww, whats wrong human?” “Listen here bub, if you are looking for a hook-up or something, then go down to the corner, because I am NOT that kind of girl. Well not unless you pump me full of hard liquor. But other than that.” Giving Black a hard push onto his chest, you finally manage to get him to take a few steps back “Back Off!!”

Black backed off, but the look he was giving you said he was so not done with you. Oh yeah, that's right, you kind of live with him now. You made a mental note to text Sans later to let him know what has happened, but, you got the feeling that Mutt wouldn’t have allowed it go any farther than the kiss, but you were not about to take that chance. You pretty much got told to look out for your self, and you will if need be. As Black rounded the corner of the counter, Deb gave him a very nasty look, well, more like the 'disappointed mother' look. And at least he had was decent enough to look a little ashamed of what he did, but it didn’t take the smirk off his face as he and Mutt walked out the store.

Deb rounded on you, “What in God blazes was that?! Like really! How is someone like that related to the sweet heart Papyrus and the punny Sans?!” She kept throwing her arms into the air and walked back and forth in the storefront. “I don’t know Deb, all I know is, I was told not to let my guard down, and I did, I need to go call Sans.” “Muffins are all done!” pfft, that took longer then it should, poor Mike.

———————————

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, you had called Sans and told him what happened on your first break, despite Debbie wanting you to call him sooner, you think she has a cougar crush on him or something. He told you he would pick you up when you were done, just to make him a tea or something.

“Miss human friend! It is I! the magnificent Sa- I mean.. Blue! I am here to take you home! Oh and my brother is here too.” you couldn’t help but snort, taking your apron off and packing your bag up. And walking to the front. "Hey blue! What's up?" "Miss human! This pastry shop is almost like Miss Muffet." "That is because Muffet is a partnered owner of this shop... I think.."

"(Y/N) Honey! Would you mind getting some more cups from the shed before you go?" Looking over at Deb you nod your head and put your stuff down again, looking back at blue and stretch as you walked out the back door, "don't worry, I'll be quick." "Take your time kid." " Oh Oh Oh!! Let me help!!" Blue rushes out after you. You hear stretch sigh behind you and feel his eyes bare into you as you walk away, but you ignore it. Other than the incident with Black, you still had a pretty good day, and you weren't about to let him ruin it.

\---------------------

 

"A-tisket a-tasket, A green and yellow basket, I wrote a letter to my love, And on the way, I dropped it, I dropped it, I dropped it, And on the way, I dropped it. A little boy he picked it up and put it in his pocket."

Blue stood behind me with his arms filled with cups and head tilted to the side, "What is that human?" "It's something my mother use to say; I think it's a rhyme or something." Blue hums as he turns and starts making his way back to the store. "Watch out for the step Blue!" "I will!" A voice next to you scared you "Aw, he is adorable." You jumped and ended up hitting the said person with a sleeve of cups. "Ouch (Y/N), that's harsh." "Cody! What the hell? I thought you were an a-a predator!" Cody snorts as she moves away from the side of the shed. "Listen, Hun, I and some girls are getting together tonight for a party, to celebrate Mimi's promotion. You wanna come?" You sigh as you thought over Cody's proposal, a drink would be sweet.

“And don’t worry, they won’t be there.” you let out a small chuckle and nod your head, “Okie, sounds like a plan. Oh! just let me go tell blue-“ “Tell me what human? Hello!” “Hello baby blue, you don’t mind if I steal this babe from you guys tonight do you?” Blue face went from a little muffed to slightly angry/startled pretty quick “Human! You can’t steal humans! it's not allowed!”

Cody’s already dark face took on a couple of extra shades at Blue accusations as he jumped in front of you with arms spread wide like he was going to protect you from Cody, “Sorry! But I can not allow you to steal Classic’s human friend!” “Steal? Bro whats going on?” Aha, things just got better. Stretch looks pretty annoyed already; you guessed he sent blue to get you when you were talking to Cody. “Brother! Quick! Take miss human back to the house while I distract this thief!” Letting out a laugh you tapped Blue on the shoulder “Its okay blue, this is my friend Cody! She wanted to take me out tonight.” giving blue a small skull rub as you do to Sans, you walked around him and closed the shed, “You still have some of my clothes at your place right?” Cody nods her head, locking the shed you hand the key to blue “I trust you can give that back to Deb please, And I'll see ya's in the morning.” Blue nods his head and rushes back to the store while stretch looks a bit miffed. “Um what?” looking back from Cody to him you shrug “Yeah, going out with the girls.” “Where?” Cody jumped in, “Oh at this nightclub that just opened a couple of streets over.”

“Why?” you gave stretch a funny look and shocked your head a bit, “Why… does it matter?” “Isn’t your mother due here in like what, a day or two? Thought you were going to help us figure out how to sweetheart-“ “Look stretch, its okay, I already got that covered. I'll be the one to go pick her up, and I'll call her tomorrow to give her a 24 advance. And, I'll tell her Pap is doing the cooking, she loves his cooking.” Stretch still didn’t look convinced, but you just shook your head and made your way back to the store, “Just let me grab my bag Cody, then we can be on our way.” “Pfft, then what was the point of giving BB the key?” “Huh… whelp, too late now.” Cody laughs as she follows, stretch keeps quiet, but fallows as well.

Walking back to the store Cody wraps her arm around yours, tho once the two of you walk into the store she runs to the bathroom. “Uhh… Kid is she okay?” looking in the direction Cody ran off then over to stretch, you shrug and round the corner. “Oh.” “Holy shit! Blue!” “I am perfectly okay brother! Miss Debbie just cut her hand with a knife is all.” Stretch still looks a bit panicked. “I'm sorry hun, I'm fine. Go check on Cody dear.” Looking at Stretch, then back at Debbie you nodded your head and grabbed his arm, “Come on Stretch, we are of no use here.” Slowly but surely, you got him to move with you.

“(Y/N)! Could we maybe, I don’t know, just go? please!” Looking at Stretch, who is still looking in the other direction, you nodded, then realized neither one could see you. “Yeah Code, just go out the back door, Stretch?” “Hm? Yeah, its fine, I'll look after the clumsy folk, Blue should have it covered tho, his healing magic is on par to Asgore or Toriel, here, I guess.” Cody runs by the two of you and straight out the back, “Bye Deb, it was nice seeing you again!!” “Bye dear!” You chuckle and rush out to her, “See you Sunday Deb, and don’t forget to ice your feet!”

Once out the door, Cody wrapped her arm around your again and guided you to her car. “Ready to party like there is no tomorrow?” “Is there even going to be one?” “Heheh, if we do this right, nope.” “Well, shit, should have written my will.” Once settled in the car, she took off like a bat out of hell. Suddenly, you feel like you made an awful choice, going out to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


	7. Gallon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that long of a chapter, but I forgot where I was going with it so I ended while I was ahead!

It only took about fifteen minutes to reach Cody's apartment. And just as if you weren't there, she started to strip her clothes. "Gees Codes! Give a girl a warning or something!" "Come on (Y/N); it's not like you haven't seen it already."

Shaking your head, you turned and made your way into the guest room, checking around to see if she left your party clothes were you kept them.

\-----&\-----

It took a total of one and a half hours for the two of you to get ready. 

"Alright girl! Let's find us some nice piece of dick!"

"Aha, is that all you think about Code?"

"Yup!"

\----Three drinks later----

Both you and Cody were dancing in the middle of a large group when you noticed a rabbit monster had come up and started to dance behind Cody while you felt a hand on your hips.

It felt boney, but you were tipsy and didn't care, you just to follow Cody's rules to eat a little bit, drink a lot, and screw like there was no tomorrow. 

\----Four more drinks----

You were pretty out of it at this point, your choice of drink seemed to be a little stronger then you thought, and that boney hand just kept following you. It kept its distance from you, but yet it was always close.

They caught you when you tripped over your feet, kept getting you drinks, even seemed to wait outside the bathroom for you.

They were never very far and made you feel safe.

\---Uh oh----

"Come on sweetheart; I can show you a better time then these freaks could."

This guy just would not leave you alone; it was ruining your good mood, and when you needed them the most those hands seemed to have disappeared.

"If I wanted the DNA of a monster racist near me I know where to find you. Now go away!"

"Aw come on sweet-face, don't be like that. What could monster do that a human cant?"

Looking at the cat that just happened to be standing near you.

"Depend's on the type eh?"

She nod then gives the guy a hateful look and sticks close to your side, ready to jump and claw his eyes out if need be.

"Ah, so you have no clue? So the chances of actually being able to-"

"Imma stop you right there pal."

A broad smile crossed your face as Sans walked up to you- wait... when did he get a gold tooth?? and what was up with the red and black clothes???

"Who er you??"

"Eh, come on dollface, it's me your pal, Sans."

The cat next to you seemed just to puff up and started to hiss at him.

"No your not!"

"Snasy boy!" 

Edgy Sans just scuffed but seemed to remember something as his smile seemed more forced while everyone else just looked confused.

"Come on dollface; big blue wants ya' back home... naturally."

Letting out a huff and downing the rest of your drink, you turn back to edgy Sans and grip his arm.

"Okie lets go. I want cheese fries anyway. Can we stop and get nachos? OH! wait for my drink!"

Edgy seemed to have lost his patience with you very quick since the second 'cheese fries' left your mouth, he wrapped an arm around you and shook his head.

The scent of faint mustard and fresh snow filled your sense's, his grip was, oddly enough, sharp? Or pokey? His fingers dug in like a cat kneading your leg. Anyway, between the awkward smell and the sudden feeling like you were on a roller coaster.

The two of you reappeared in the middle of your living room, Sans sitting in his lazy boy, Blue, and Papyrus seated on the floor and Stretch stretched out on the couch. You guessed Mutt and Black were in their rooms, but there was an even edger Papyrus standing on the other side of the sofa.

"See big blue; it wasn't that hard to find your girl."

"Damn it Red!"

"Oh! you red?! that's neat, oh chips!!"

climbing over the coffee table and onto the couch next to Stretch, you started to pick at the bowl on his ribs.

"Miss human! Did you enjoy your time with your friend?"

"Would have, if a dumb-ass no good ignorant prick didn't show up and ruin my mood."

"Oi!"

"You going to eat all my chips?"

"Human! there is no reason to call Red that!"

"What? No, not him! I was talking about this adorable cat and was trying to find out where she got her shirt from; then this jerky fucktard meat bag came over trying to hook up. I was in the middle of telling him off when red showed up. how did you even know how to find me?"

"(Y/N) in my world liked to go to that club, took my chance's."

You let out a loud, dramatic gasp as you turned to Red.

"There's me in your world?"

"Yup."

"Do we look the same?"

"Sorta."

"Wait-"

"Nope, nope no (Y/N), water, aspirin, and bed. You can ask about your other selves tomorrow!"

Giving Sans a pout, you flop down on top of Stretch. He let out a grunt before trying to wiggle out from under you, didn't work.

"Come on (Y/N), Pap, a little help? I think she's already passed out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me here !!!  
> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


	8. Hyperventilating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter than most, but I ran out of ideas to keep going with it.

You had a very odd dream. At least, you think it was a dream. You were still in the house, but instead of your Sans and Papyrus, it was like, a darker version of them. It seems Papyrus lost his eye and sans eyes were, different. You and Sans where conversing on what to have for dinner while Pap kept touching your butt. You swatted at him a couple of time only for him to chuckle, tickle the back of your knee, then reach up to grab a handful of your bum again. Sans started to cackle when you whacked Papyrus upside the head with a pillow, making him fall off the couch.

“That’s harsh sweetheart.”

Papyrus says looking up at you from the floor, only for you to grin down at him.

“Trust me Pap, and if I wanted to be harsh, I would have been.”

He chuckles.

“Alright then human! I’m going to start dinner, no inappropriate behaviour with the human Papyrus!”

You snort as Papyrus wiggles his bone brow while reaching a hand out to grab your butt again.

“Sans? I'm going to help Pap find his wallet, again.”

———————————————————————————

“Alright, that's it. I quit.”

“Aw, come on Y/N. We barely even started.”

“You mean, I barely started, CLEANING YOUR BLOODY ROOM!”

“Aww, hey now, come on sweetheart. You know you love it.~”

Picking up an old newspaper, that for some reason was left on his floor, and tossed it at him only for him to blip out of sight. 

“Damn that troll.”

“Not a troll.”

A jerky but lightness feeling took hold of you before you where had been thrown on to a soft, but hard, the mattress that was Papyrus’. 

Something wet and tingly travelled up your navel and stopped just under your breast.

“You know sweet pea. We are going to have to tell Sans at some point...”

Hm?

“Sans isn’t as simple as everyone....”

What?

“He will figure out...”

Papyrus? Speak up!

“I mean he already...”

A tightness covered you. 

It was suddenly harder to breathe.

You tried to signal the purple Papyrus, but he wasn’t paying any attention. He kept pulling at the mediocre strings that held you're top closed.

You couldn’t breathe, it was almost as if, you swallowed water the wrong way. But you couldn't clear your throat to help open the airway. It felt almost like you where drowning. Every time you opened mouth to couch or even gasp, it was like more water got in.

…  
…  
…  
…

Panic.

…  
…  
…

Thrash.

…  
…  
…

Scream!

Scream like the banshee queen herself was coming out of you.

Hands.  
…  
…  
…  
Hands?  
…  
…  
“Wak…p…Y/N!”  
…  
…  
What?

“Wake up!”

An actual scream escapes you as you sat straight up while trying to your breath. Bony arms wrap around you, working in their best effort to help calm you down.

People were talking as well be heaven knows what they were saying. Another hand started to rub your back. You could feel the effects of healing magic pushed into you. A pair of hands grabbed your cheeks making you face your… assaulter?

“Woman! If you do not calm down, I will knock you back out!”

“B-black? What?”

“Oh thank goodness human! We thought someone was hurting you with the way you were yelling!”

“Oi Classic, you should probably get ready for some… worse company. Our human had the same freak out before we ended up here.”

The arms around you tightened, as fingers started to comb through your hair before you were handed off to someone else.

“Pap, do not let her out of your site for more than a minute yah hear. Blue, Edge, Black could you stay with them?”

You heard hums of agreement before everything went black again.

———  
———  
—3—  
———  
———

Waking up to a cocoon of bone isn’t the most pleasant thing. But oddly enough, it was cozy. The tingly sensation of safety and warmth crossed right through you once you realized you had Papyrus, on one side of you, Black on the other, Blue at your feet and Edge sitting at your desk.

“My brother and the others are downstairs, trying to keep whatever you saw from happening. Or at least keep the worse bunch at bay.”

“The worse?”

The bed next to you shifts.

“This isn’t our first trip into a different universe, and despite how bad or terrible we can be. We are NOT the worse.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“Then what is that poking at my butt?”

Blacks skull was enveloped in a lovely shade of royal blue as Blue and Papyrus jump out of bed, and Edge started to cackle.

“BLACK! THAT IS HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!”

“Yes I agree, you should court her properly first! Not pull the same stunt as our brothers would!”

“BLACK!”

“ALRIGHT! I'm going!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask box is always open if you have any question or wanna know something :)  
> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


	9. Incident

After everything had finally settled, and the other’s came back to see how you were doing. You had quite a few volunteers look to sleep in your room to ‘keep you safe!’ from your night terror or whatever. Sans managed to get almost everyone out, Red flat out refused, saying he wasn’t gonna abandon his babydoll.

“This Y/N isn’t your’s tho.”

“Nah, she’s just the carbon copy of her. Still an’t leaven ‘er.”

“…Sans?”

“Leave.”

“Not happening.”

The only one of them seemed to take notice of your sudden discomfort, surprise, it was Black. Walking around his arguing/glaring counterparts, he pulls back you bed sheets and lies down. 

“Oi! Hey! Brat, what do you think you're doing?!”

“While you lot argue amongst thy selves, my going to make myself useful and cuddle our human.”

Our?

All hell broke loose after Black said that, Edge nearly jumped over Blue and pretty much attack him. Edge, Blue, Black and even Papyrus start, of course, yelling at each other, try to get one or the other to calm down. Red and Sans just glared at each other and Stretch, and Rus just stood off to the side and kept a close eye on their little brothers.

Grabbing a few of your many pillows Papyrus insisted you have, you tossed one at Edge, getting him in the side of the head, and one at Sans. Picking up your favourite pillow and blanket you started walking out your room, grabbing Sans as you went by.

“Sleepover in the living room, I don’t care who goes were, BUT, some of us do need sleep, lest I remind others as to who is coming TOMORROW!!”

Didn’t even know it was possible for Sans to go paler. Papyrus looked a little panicked for a moment.

“Right then Y/N! I shall recruit the help of Black, Edge and Blue and make sure this place is in tiptop shape for your mother's arrival!”

Papyrus ran up on you and Sans, picking the two of you and placing you back on your bed on your back somehow, then putting Sans down next to you. Not before taking his slippers off tho.

“My Brother will stay with Y/N for now, Red, if you wish to stay as well, sleep on her other side.”

Turning to either bounce or order Stretch and Rus only to find them gone. Pap shrugs and guides the others out of your room. While Red takes his own shoes and hoodie off and climbs into bed with you and Sans.

This was uncomfortable. You could feel the two Sans glaring at each other over you. You tried to figure out how to resolve the situation, you could turn and face Sans, being the little spoon to Reds big spoon. But, you kinda got the feeling you would wake up with another bone in your butt. Or you could do the opposite with Sans and end up with… well, not really sure. Screw it, you need more sleep, and this seems to be the best solution.

Oh, wait!

“Sans? Move down a bit.”

“Hm?”

Both are confused now, you turn on to your side, being Reds little spoon. You notice that Sans eye twitches when you do this, but at the same time, is still confused.

“Uh… Y/N?”

“What? It's not fair that only Red gets cuddles.”

It seems to click in Sans what you were looking to do and does not waste any more time to snuggle into your chest as Red kinda grumbles but nestles into your back.

Once the three of you where settled, it didn’t take long for you to fall back to sleep.

————————————

Waking up again a few hours later, you discovered you were alone. And everything was quiet. Almost to quiet. Taking notice of a note on your nightstand, you sat up and stretched, let out a yawn as you picked it up.

[HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS TAKEN BLUE TO GO FETCH YOUR MOTHER!  
EDGE AND BLACK SHOULD HAVE FINISH CLEANING THE HOUSE AND WENT GROCERY SHOPPING BY NOW,  
WHILE OUR BROTHERS ARE BEING… OUR BROTHERS.  
WE SHALL SEE YOU IN A FEW HOURS!]

Not really sure why Pap wrote you a note, he could have texted. Papyrus always seemed to have a sixth sense when you were waking up, it was kind of creepy sometimes.

Anyway,

Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you make your way downstairs and into the kitchen. Stopping for a moment at the basement door to listen and see the others were down there.

…  
…  
…  
…  
creek  
…  
…

Was someone down there? Nothing really made sounds down there other than that creaky middle step. Wait, the middle step? Glancing at the lock for a moment, if Sans machine was broken and different versions of himself and his brother were still coming through. You doubt it would do much good. You turn the lock. It made you feel a little safer.

Taking a couple pizza pops out of the freezer you toss them in the microwave for a couple minutes and start a mini hunt for your phone. Didn’t have to look far since someone stuck it on the charger next to the stove. 

You shot a quick text to Sans, try and find out where he and the others are. Hoping really, REALLY bad that they were in the basement. 

{no?}

I-is this what terror feels like?

A thump under your feet made you jump and almost drop your phone in the sink, more creaking on the steps made you look around while trying to message Sans back this his game wasn’t funny. Now wasn’t the time for one of his practical jokes.

{Y/N, no one other then you is home. Stretch, Red and Rus wanted to check out the bars in this world.}

Shit.

Banging on the door made you grit your teeth to keep from screaming. You tried to hit the call button, you had to get Sans and the others to get back. Whoever was on the other side of that door, was not-

“Human?”

…  
…

P-papyrus?

“Human, are you there?”

The door nob jiggled a bit.

“Why is the door locked?”

Why is he so soft-spoken?

“I'm hungry human, can you let me out? Please?”

Your very soul screamed at you to leave that door shut, thumb hovering over the call button.

“Human?”

You hesitated.

“Come on kiddo, throw us a bone here.”

Double shit.

More door banging and door nob jiggling, you pushed the call button.

“Y/N? Whats going on?”

“I can hear you and Pap behind that damn door but it-“

Another bang made you jump again as a small yelp escaped you.

“Sans?!”

“I'm here.”

Coming around the corner into the kitchen, Sans shakes his phone at you before sticking it back into his pocket. Rushing around the counter to hide behind him. Only, Sans pushes you behind the corner instead.

“If they attack, run.”

Unlocking the door, Sans opens it just a crack, holding one hand up and keeping a tight grip on the door.

“Axe, Crooks.”

“AH! Classic! Did we end up in your world?”

“Yeah, there are few others here as well, and we do live with a human. Guess you can say she’s our keeper.”

A more massive hand covered the top corner of the door and pushes it out of Sans grasp before he had a chance to brace himself. A hand, your hand, cover your mouth as a very familiar but… a damaged face comes before you.

“Thank you human! For taking-“

The damaged Papyrus seems just as shocked to see you as you are of him. He quickly ducks back down, and you can hear him whispering something to his brother. Sans is then roughly pushed back into the counter as a just as damaged version of himself comes into view.

He just stood there, stock still, eye lights are gone and gripping very tightly onto he counterparts sweater.

With shaky jerky steps, he made his way to you. You knew that look on his face very well, it was the same look your Sans had when he had a night terror. He was trying to figure out if you were real or not. So, while holding a breath, you slowly made your own way to him.

“Sans? What is it?”

Papyrus whimpered behind the door. You had glanced at the door for a moment and jumped when a pair of hand gripped your shoulders. He was shaking, the rattling of his bone was so loud, you almost missed the sound of a stomach growling. 

“Are you two hungry? I-I can make you something?”

Your mouth is quickly covered by a hand as your shoved back against the wall. You hear Sans shout something, but is held back by the other Papyrus now standing close to his full height, god bless your grandfather for high ceilings.

He starts to mumble something, head moving in this direction and that. It was kind of funny, this Sans smells like old books, winter and faintly of something iron? His head dips down between your neck and shoulder, taking a deep breath before pulling back again before he buries his head into your throat. The action made you jump as Sans shout some profanities at him.

But, just like that, everything stops. The known but unknown skeleton remove's his hand from your mouth and takes a couple steps back.

“It's not possible…”

“Its another world bud, anything is possible. Red has already confirmed the similarity’s between his Y/N and ours.”

“But, she… our…”

“Pap.”

“Axe, best explain to her now. She’s had dreams about Cash and Dust already.”

His eye lights came back, and Axe, as Sans seems to have dubbed him, has a bit of a sad look to him now. He starts playing with your hair now.

“What time is it?”

“Uh, 1:30?”

“Okay, so your… Axe? What do we call Pap?”

Axe looks angry now and Pap uncomfortable.

“We have been calling him Crooks.”

You make a face.

“No.”

Grabbing Axe’s hand from your hair, looking at it and him over as you turn back to Sans.

“Take Axe upstairs and give him some of your old clothes. I'll make them something to eat then show ‘Sugar.’ Might have some trouble finding clothes for him but I’m sure we will manage. How do you feel about dresses?”

“Sugar? Dresses? Y/N, are you sure about this? Four other monsters going to put your mother on real edge. These two, no offence, might just send her into cardiac arrest!”

Axe followed you around the kitchen like a lost puppy while Sugar looked very happy and was letting out a gurgled sound you have come you recognized as a skeleton purr.

“Food? Are you going to feed us food? Not… yourself?”

“What?”

“Nothing Y/N, come on Axe, Y/N has an idea, but not fight with her on it.”

Sans starts walking out of the kitchen as you pulled your now cold pizza pops out, turning to get another plate only to walk into Axe.

“Hi, Axe… You going to go get cleaned up?”

He stares at you for a long minute, then just blips away with Sans.

———2———

It took two hours to get both Axe and Sugar all fed and cleaned up, Sugar was now all wrapped up in an old bed sheet while trying to help you look through some old boxes in the attic. Sans and Axes choose to stay downstairs and wait for the others. You had shot Papyrus quick texts to get more food since your new guests ate most of what you had left. Sans also made it a point the food would not go to waste with these two. Which you were kind of happy about.

“Sorry Sugar, but I don’t think I had anything that will fit you. We might have to wait for Pap to get home, or have Sans quickly go out and get you something.”

“It is fine human, my brother and I will just hang out in the basement till your parental figure leaves.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“No Sugar, I’m not hiding anything or anyone from my mother.”

“But, she hates monsters does she not?”

Closing another box, you turned to the lanky sweetheart.

“No, no she doesn’t, it’s an actual fear, my mother uses to have awful night terror’s as a child the just progressed into adulthood. A lot of monsters look like her nightmares.”

A look of understanding crosses his face as he pulls an old stilts walker costume out of a box.

“This looks like it would fit!”

“Got lucky with this one, Grandpap was into all sorts of things, the fact this one isn’t the ugly strips one is a sign of good fortune.”

Sugar giggles and claps his hands as you pull the rest of the costume out of the box. A pair of long black pants and white blouse would have to do for now.

“You can keep looking through these boxes and see if you can find anything else, I’m going to head down now.”

“Okay human.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


End file.
